1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved type of interconnection for releasably securing a bedrail to a bedpost. The invention has particular applicability to bunkbeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In virtually all bed construction the frame of a bed is formed by four bedposts, one at each corner of the bed, and at least a pair of longitudinally extending, elongated bedrails that extend the length of the bed and which are connected to the bedposts on either side of a bed. In some types of bed construction there are transverse bedrails that extend between the bedposts at the head and foot of the bed as well as the longitudinally extending bedrails on both sides of the bed.
Due to the large size of beds it is necessary for a bed frame to be constructed in such a manner that the bed can be disassembled for economy of packaging for sale, and also for movement and storage even after sale. To this end the bedposts and bedrails of a bed are constructed with releasable or detachable joints.
In one conventional type of bed construction the bedrails are provided with longitudinally extending metal plates that form tangs that extend beyond the ends of the bedrails. These tangs fit into vertical slots defined in the bedposts. One disadvantage with this type of interconnecting joint is the lack of lateral stability. Because the tangs are formed of relatively thin metal plates, the rails can move laterally relative to the bedposts to a certain extent. That is, the bed is prone to "racking", which means that with only relatively modest force the frame formed by the intersecting bedposts and bedrails can be twisted from the ideal orthogonal, rectangular configuration to the configuration of a parallelogram.
Furthermore, this type of bedjoint interconnection does not lend itself to use in beds formed of metal tube stock since the narrow plates are somewhat difficult to align with the vertical slots in the bedposts. Several attempts must sometimes be made to insert the tangs into the bedpost slots. With each missed attempt there is often a scarring or damage to the finish of the bedpost. Such damage is particularly visible in the case of an upper bed of a bunkbed.
Another type of prior releasable interconnection assembly that has been utilized as a detachable joint in bed frame construction is to provide the rail of a bed with a tapered fin that depends from the underside of a bedrail. The fin fits into a generally V-shaped bracket that is secured to the upright bedpost. In the case of a metal bed frame the bedrail is typically formed of tubular steel stock having a rectangular cross section. The depending fin is welded to the underside of the bedrail at the end thereof. However, due to the forces which are often exerted on a bed, particularly a bunkbed, it has been discovered that the welds holding the depending fin to the bottom of the rail sometimes break. This can lead to collapse or partial collapse of the bed.
An improvement to this design was then created. Specifically, instead of constructing the fin as a plate that depended only from the underside of the bedrail, a slot is cut in the underside of the bedrail at the end thereof and a fin of greater length is employed so as to fit into the slot. This longer fin not only depends beneath the underside of the bedrail, but also extends up through the hollow tubular structure of the bedrail into abutment against the top of the bedrail. The fin is then welded not only to the bottom of the bedrail where the fin passes downwardly through the slot, but also at the upper extremity of the fin that resides in abutment against the underside of the top of the bedrail. While this does provide some improved stability, it still did not achieve the structural integrity desired for the bed. Furthermore, this design does not significantly solve the problem of racking of the bed.